


To Stop The Buzzing In His Head

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [81]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Soft Dom Bucky Barnes, Threesome, Watersports, light pet play, soft dom steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Tony being slowly pet and soothed and gentled from an engineering binge, face in his soldiers hips and sucking their cocks and cockwarming them and drinking their cum (if watersports okay, their piss) till he has no thoughts. Just a sweet calming weekend for his brain to rest. Maybe with hand feeding bites of food in between cockwarmings?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Requests [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 227





	To Stop The Buzzing In His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Talk with me on Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/sinqueen69

“Aw look at him Stevie, he’s already completely out of it.” Bucky’s voice washed over Tony’s exhausted mind and body like a balm as large but tender hands lifted him from where he was slumped over his workbench, half asleep. 

“Not completely, he just needs a bit more of a push before our pretty pet can fully rest,” Steve hummed as he gently eased Tony’s lips apart, Tony letting him do it with a soft hum as his arms were gently tugged behind his back. Tony melted as soft as butter leather cuffs were locked around his wrists; he knew that was to help him not feel the urge his hands to build for the weekend. 

“Drink up sweetheart,” Steve rumbled as he guided Tony’s plush open lips to take the fat head of his cock. 

Tony’s eyelashes fanned over his skin as he kept his eyes closed even as warm, bitter piss flooded into his mouth. Tony’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed down the blond’ piss, uncaring about anything else as he drank his fill to warm his stomach, the last bit of buzzing in his mind finally, blissfully going quiet. 

“There we go sweetheart, I bet that helped,” Steve praised as he pulled his flaccid cock from Tony’s lips when his bladder was empty. Tony’s head lolled to the side as dribbles of piss dripped from the corners of his mouth, but no one cared as Tony was lifted into strong arms and Tony lost time. 

Tony faded in and out of the world around him, not fully rousing any of the times. His body was moved and manipulated to his Dom’s liking; he would just swallow anything that was put into his mouth. Most of the time it was sips of water or small bites of food or if he was lucky another flood of bitter piss from his Dom’s soft cocks. 

The longest points when Tony was closer to being fully aware of his surroundings tended to be when his hole was spread slowly and carefully wide as one of his Dom’s slotted their cock’s into his ass. Sometimes they were soft and gentle hands would knead or massage his skin as Tony kept them warm.

Sometimes which were the best times for Tony, his Dom’s would slide half of their erection into his loose hole. They would either jerk off or shallowly thrust inside of him until they emptied their balls in his ass. It always filled him in a way that had him crooning and fading away again in contentment. 

Tony would lose whole weekends like this but he would be energized and ready to get back to work come Monday morning. His Dom’s would watch him bounce around in his version of genius fondly before making sure he took breaks, usually involving their cocks in one of his holes. 

Tony made sure to take very care of his Dom’s during the week knowing that come the weekend he would be nothing but a limp doll with an empty head for them to move and use as they pleased. 

Tony’s Dom’s took care of him every day but especially on the weekends making those few days the best days of the week for Tony and if he silently looked forward to them the most then who was to know?


End file.
